1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to connection technologies of a serial device, and more particularly to a system and a method for transmitting serial data, and a recording medium thereof that are capable of spanning same or different work platforms and implementing remote connection of the serial device.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, a host controls a serial device through the following two manners:
In the first manner, the serial device is connected to a serial port of a desktop computer host. An operating system of the host implements connection between the host and the serial device through a serial communication method and a drive program of the serial device. A user can control the serial device and obtain response data from the serial device through user interface software for installing the operating system.
In the second manner, the serial device is connected to a serial port of a portable computer (ex: a notebook computer), and an operating system of the portable computer implements the connection between the portable computer and the serial device through a serial communication method and a drive program of the serial device. The portable computer is connected to the host by network or telecommunication, and the software configured to the portable computer and the host is client-server software in which the host is primary and the portable computer is secondary. The user can control the portable device through a software control interface of the host, and control the serial device or obtain response data of the serial device indirectly. Alternatively, the user can directly control the serial device through a control interface of the software of the portable computer, and transmit the related necessary data to the host. The host software performs processing or analysis according to the data provided by the portable computer.
However, there are disadvantages in these manners. In the first manner, the host is connected to the serial device in a limited distance; therefore this manner has low practicality. In the second manner, although the host is connected to the serial device for communication in a long distance, if the operating system of the portable computer is replaced or the portable computer is replaced with the portable device (ex: a tablet computer or a smart phone), it is required to install the corresponding drive program and the control software according to the replaced operating system (or the replace portable device). Therefore, the development cost of the control software and the drive program needs to be consumed additionally. Further, if the serial communication between the host and the serial device can be performed only through negotiated encryption and decryption operation mutually, the host cannot remotely communicate with the serial device through the second manner, so the practicality of the second manner is greatly lowered.